someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Creature From Below
I'm just a typical guy in the Southern Bronx, almost to broke to even afford an apartment. Yet my friends are generous as all fuck to let me into their apartment, so it turns out it just might be better than originally intended. I get to hang around friends, and live in an actual house! Because an apartment is much better than a makeshift tent. "Hey Tom!" my friend Jack shouted out on crowded streets. I waved back at him, he smiled faintly, though hard to see considering he was on the other side of the street. "You need a lift? My car's over in the garage nearby, umm, anywhere you need to go to?" "Uh, I guess, I got some free time if you want to do anything..." "Cool." I crossed the gray, bustling street and on my way to the garage. I'll admit my friend is really cringe-worthy when it comes to him normally speaking. I swear it's like I'm in a shitty creepypasta and he's the stereotype. But other times he's comes off as some-what intelligent, charming, and a little-bit funny. "Hey, you wanna play some Dark Souls at my house?" Jack asked "Eh, I guess. I'm up for something else." He took a moment to look around with an awkward look. "Well....Any games?" "Dude, if it weren't suddenly Half-Life 3, I wouldn't be to motivated to play it." "Here's my car," Jack pointed out. "Sweet and beautiful. Just like beach gi-" "Just get the hell in and get us to your apartment." "Well shit, moody just like beach gi-" "Don't say it jackass, hey that cuss word has your name in it, fitting isn't it?" "....Asshole" He murmured. "No, I've heard that, what, 30 times this week? If you're going to be cringy, please stay away fro"m me." "You know that's the charm, Tommy boy. Heh, heh, heh." You should see what I meant by cringe-worthy. We got to his apartment, it looked like shit for one. Literally, the carpet was brown like legitimate shit. Didn't help that it smelled like pizza pockets and piss. "Welcome to my grand palace, cauticandos los muertos!" He shouted out. "Dead people, here? Explains the terrible smell." The apartment had everything a middle-class american has, and every politically correct millennial bathes in as a routine. Still the smell is loathed by all people. But I digress. Me and Jack are fucking fanatics of creepypastas. Hey, rightfully so. We were reading up ourselves a ritualpasta on a satanic deep website. Hey nothing wrong with a little exploration on the dankest side of the web. This ritualpasta was about an occult being that takes a few steps to summon: Step 1 Take a pinch of salt, put in a vial, and add blood from two people (primarily you and the other person in performing the ritual Step 2 Take that same vial, and together with that other person with you on the ritual, and say: "Capite nobis terram alienam in morte sit amet" Which translates into: Catch us the little, into another land in the process of death. Step 3 Wait a solid hour for a demon to appear (or as it is proclaimed, the Icon) We had waited a solid 55 minutes, playing Doom for the Xbox One. The smell was finally getting to me as bad as it truly was. "Hey Tom, you wanna call a pizza?" "Well if you wanted to call a pizza, it's too late if Satan is gonna rape us in the asshole and take us to Hell, although the ritual is about one demon." We waited for about 3 more minutes and this is when the creep factor set in. The walls felt cold, the white bristling walls were almost turning darker even as it was still afternoon. The fragrance of shit that perfumed the air quickly changed to a smell of blood and burning flesh. "Jack, you smell that?" "Candles." "Oh, were did you get them? Cannibal cafe of the deep web?" "Do I care Tom?" I checked outside the window of the high-rise apartment, to see a man fucking kill himself, just scream: "Darkness Incarnate!!! Neo so mlata!!!" Then he jumps out of the window splatting on the ground, followed by more people screaming: "Gohjo, ruey wok!!! Ruey wok!!!" After that I passed out, and Jack went to help as fast as possible. "Wake up, wake up!" I expected Jack's voice as I woke up. However, to my shock, there was nothing there, at all, just darkness, everywhere. Like a plague in the body, darkness spread all around the room. "You are in my realm...Tom" I screamed: "What the fuck is happening!?" He replied: "Finally, I have awaited this day.." "The fuck?! The fuck?! What the fuck?!" "I am darkness incarnate, the Icon of darkness.." I was in the biggest fear of my life, my heart beating so fast I felt like I was going to have a heart attack, it just was too much for me to handle. "For you see Tom... I have awaited someone to take my form...For me to finally die...You shall become one with me...Succumb my power...Then I will see light...My boy...You will know darkness...Forever..." I felt my soul darken...My body frail, until it dissipated. I saw nothing. Then, I saw the universe. I saw everyone's souls as light. The Icon spoke again, "Now, if you want to know light...Take a soul and feed upon their sacrifice to you...." Thus, then I knew...I need your soul, reader. Hey...You might take this form. Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Original Story